


Lanterne di carta

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Cicatrice insanguinata [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Introspection, OOC, One-Sided Attraction
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 18:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Hermione svela un segreto inconfessabile alla tomba di Silente.Partecipa alla fanfiction challenge:Pairing: Silente/Hermione (non chiedete, non so come mi sia venuta D:)Prompt: Lanterne di Carta.Lanciata da: Berkeley EfpPrompt:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gRbMqTc5YgwTesto di canzoneEdguy - Save Us Now





	Lanterne di carta

Lanterne di carta

Hermione s’inginocchiò davanti alla tomba bianca. Sopra la lapide c’era un cappello rosa dalla punta storta. Appoggiati sull’erba, tutt’intorno alla tomba lattea, c’erano dei peluche neri a forma di coniglio. Delle liquirizie addentavano l’aria, dimenandosi sul terreno, sbattendo la coda nera ripetutamente. Una piuma di fenice si sollevò mossa dal vento e strisciò contro il nome di Silente inciso. La Granger abbassò lo sguardo, gli occhi erano lucidi.

“Dicono che la differenza di età sia tutto in un rapporto” mormorò con voce roca. Una lacrima le rigò il viso, il vento le fece ondeggiare i capelli ondulati intorno al volto pallido.

“Eppure io la stimavo professore e con gli anni ho capito che provato qualcosa di più per lei” biascicò. Appoggiò a terra due lanterne di carta, la luce all’interno brillava fioca e la fiamma oscillava. Un soffio di vento più forte spense entrambe le lanterne.

“Io però non potrò mai dirglielo” bisbigliò. Singhiozzò e chinò il capo.

 


End file.
